My Hero Romance: Chapter Fourteen
{| Chapter Fourteen All her life, Katsuko had lived a life that was nothing but abuse and false hope. She had been put high on a pedestal by her father just for him to knock it all down. She knew nothing of success if it wasn't pre-planned, if it wasn't meant to be. She couldn't function on her own, she needed someone to guide her. Or maybe that was just something she had told herself. Maybe, she could function without being guided or told what to do. Maybe, just maybe, she could defeat Akihisa and walk away victorious. Maybe just maybe, she had a chance at this. Of course, those were all maybe's and they were no different than what if's. Katsuko was determined to turn those maybe's into reality, she was determined to let it be known that, yes, Katsuko Sato may be weak, that she may need protection, but she is as great as All Might. Pen in hand, she turned to him, lunging at him quickly to plunge deep into Akihisa's right eye. This most certainly caused him to fumble and spend a great deal of time trying to recover, which worked out in Katsuko's favor as she ran towards the exit. She needed the fight to be seen, she needed to be watched by the world as she brought her father down to his knees. A crowd watched her, videoing her to see what would become of this hero. They live streamed and tweeted, doing as much as they could to let it be known that she was here. She hadn't accounted for that, to be seen by all the world, but it would do. She could only wait for Akihisa to fall victim to her ingenious plan. The raging man came as quickly as she had wanted him to, but he didn't come alone. With him, he had three subordinates. This could tip her over her limit if she didn't plan this out correctly. Of course, planning was not her thing, but she could do this. Even if the world was against her. If it was, then she'd just have to show it that she's boss. The three men ran at her, each of their quirks being easily presented to her. Earth, Dragon, and the last one wasn't something she knew off the top of her head, but she knew that she had to act quick. Her foot slid back, giving her a better chance at maintaining balance as she unleashed several shadowed hands towards all three of the men, grabbing them and smashing them into the cobblestone ground. That delayed them for a little bit until the dragon broke free. He wasn't as cool as an actual dragon, but the fire that came from his jaws was enough to keep Katsuko on her feet. She shifted to the side, avoiding the fire to slam a shadow hand right into his gut, sending him flying. He wouldn't be much of an issue. She turned to the remaining two, a smirk tugging at her lips. A simple glance to the side brought her back to reality Heroes held back the growing crowd and for a moment, she was proud. That was until she was knocked backwards, a fist colliding with her jaw with a sharp crack. Blood dripped from her mouth the next time she looked up. Akihisa stood a little ways off, watching his subordinates fight a fight that wasn't even theirs. Katsuko pitied them, but then again, they chose this life. They chose to be controlled and to be led to their doom. She did not. She kept the remaining two men pinned down, waiting until the police wheeled them away before everything turned to Akihisa and Katsuko. They ran at one another with a flash of light, no one was able to determine who struck first, just that once the pair clashed, there was no stopping them. A good portion of the attacks from either party were easily blocked with a simple move. She swung at him with her sword and when he tried to dodge, he'd find that he couldn't move at all. Dark hands pulled him down, keeping him stuck in the ground. An easy win for Katsuko, but she knew it wasn't over until he was completely hindered from fighting back. Her eyes fluttered shut and she seemed to concentrate harder than she usually did, but she took to account her entire life. The fact that she let her father destroy her freedom all the way down to meeting Toshinori who, without even realizing it, made a huge impact on her life. Not for being there and making her feel safe, but because he had been the divine intervention she needed and he sure as hell was divine. When her eyes opened, surrounding Akihisa was what Katsuko only knew to be her grandfather, a cruel man even darker than Akihisa himself. There were several versions of him, each surrounding the man in need of being contained. It felt good to finally see Akihisa so helpless. The look of pure horror and the cry of anguish that followed as he tried to escape the arms that would soon lead him to his doom. This wasn't a very fun vengeance, but without killing a guy? It was really all she could think up. Become the prisoner of war, blah blah blah, stab 'em in the eye, and then bring back his dead dad to traumatize him into leaving freely. That wasn't so bad. "You worried me, you know. Your letter you left me when you left wasn't exactly comforting." The voice caused Katsuko's head to snap in the direction of the speaker, her eyes widening when she saw Toshinori standing there, letter tucked away in his cargo pants pocket. The fact that he kept it made her smile, but it made her realize that she probably hurt him by not talking about the whole situation face to face. "I didn't mean to make you worry. I'm sorry." She bowed, ashamed in what she had done. Imagine her surprise when she felt him ruffling her hair. "Listen, kid. If we're going to be a team," He shoved his hands in his pockets upon seeing how embarrassed she was. "You'll have to learn to stop apologizing for everything, alright?" Her eyes lit up with sparkles, something he hadn't even seen with Midoriya. It made him worry even more. "Hey, Katsuko, are you alright?" He squinted at her, leaning down to make sure she was still in this realm. "Thank you so much!" She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, careful of the wound. She buried her face in his shirt before letting out a sob. Toshinori was a lot more awkward now that he had heard her cry. He never saw her like this, at least not when she had accomplished something as important as this. He didn't know what to do with it so he just offered her a pat on the head. "We've got a badge and a bunch of pork cutlet bowls with your name on it back home at UA." He whistled, looking down at her to try and cheer her up so he wouldn't be put in such an awkward position. Not that he didn't mind it or anything, he just hated feeling helpless. She looked up at him, taking the moment to slide her hand into his. "Then what...what are we waiting for, Toshinori? We've got places to be!" She wiped her face with her free arm before smiling a toothy smile up at him. He turned bright red when he felt her hand, but she looked so happy. The happiest he had ever seen her. He wasn't sure if it was because she defeated Akihisa or if it was because there were pork cutlet bowls waiting for her. Whatever the reason, he was glad that she was this happy. "Do you still think I could get your autograph, Small Might?" "Don't call me that."